the timeturner
by muppet
Summary: lots of fun, and chaos when a girl travels back in time to save the maunders! love and laffs included! my first ever fanfic so please read and review it means alot!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Ok! Here it is my first ever fanfic! I really hope you like it! The first chapter is really slow but it will get better I promise! Please read and review it means a lot to me! Oh, yeah and I don't own any of the characters from Harry potter books! (If I did Ron and Hermione would have got it together by now) but the characters you haven't heard of before I made them up! Please read and review! 

Chapter one- our choices make us who we are

Lyra looked round Dumbledore's office, gazing at all the intricate whirring contraptions that filled it. No matter how many times you came in to this office, she thought to herself, you can always find something interesting, something to take your mind off things. She sighed and waited for Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore also had a lot on his mind; he needed somebody to do it.............. But not him............it had to be a student...........but it was a lot to ask of someone...........almost impossible to ask of someone............especially someone so young... 

But he had to try.

He entered his office forcefully forgetting that Lyra was already there. He wondered to himself how could explain, how he could make her understand..........

"Professor Dumbledore, "Lyra began. But Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her, he would start from the beging it was more than he owed.

"I have called you into my office Lyra, to ask you a favour." Anna's blue eyes revealed what she felt even though her face remained a mask of unfeeling. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. And whose wouldn't? Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of the time, if not, the greatest wizard ever, he did not simply ask for help, especially not from a fifth year student, she may have gone through a lot with Harry, Hermione and Ron, but that made her no expert.

She tucked a strand of creamy-blond hair behind her ear and prepared herself for whatever Dumbledore had to throw at her.

"This may sound incredible to you, even unbelievable, but I need you to listen and let me talk, it will make what I have to ask of you easier if you fully understand. Many years ago, as I am sure you are aware Sirius black, Remus Lupin, James potter and Peter where students at this school."

Anna nodded, she know, knew of Peters betrayal, knew of Sirius's loyalty, of everything. 

"Well, somebody or something maybe going back in time to change things back then, there is a very slim chance of this, less then a point nought of a chance, but there is still that chance. And I want you to go back and make sure that nobody does," he paused looking at her intently.

She looked at Dumbledore's desk in front of her, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but it needed to be a student, James and Sirius got away with so much behind the teachers backs that it would be pointless to ask a teacher to go watch them, they wouldn't stand a chance." he looked away smiling to himself.

Lyra turned her direction of vision to the window, watching the sun setting behind the lake, watching the shadows growing longer. It dawned on her what she would have to do.

"How would I get back?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Time-turner." replied Dumbledore his piecing blue eyes still searching his face.

"But............" Lyra said as a defiant thought appeared in her mind." what if somebody went back and change things- for the better? What if they got rid of wormtail and...."? 

Dumbledore sighed. "Wormtail was put on this earth for a purpose, be it good or evil, as we all are, to stop him fulfilling his purpose maybe disastrous especially as we do nit know what it is."

"But, if I went back, wouldn't I be changing time?" Lyra asked Dumbledore.

"You will only be staying there for a short time, as my contacts have told when it is most likely to happen, but no, if you do not tell them their futures or that you are from the future then I am sure that you will be fine." he paused. "And I will be there also of course." 

"You will be there?" interrupted Lyra, "then why do you need me?" 

"I was even then headmaster of hogwarts," Dumbledore explained, his eyes losing focus as though he saw things that no one else could see.

"But how will you know what happening? This hasn't even happened yet!" Lyra said.

"I will explain to myself in a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Lyra astounded, 

"Yes" said Dumbledore dreamily, it's amazing what you can explain in a letter." 

Lyra's small polite cough brought him back to his office.

"Very well, I will ask you to sleep on it and ask you to decide tomorrow." he smiled at Lyra sadly, "I'm sorry to ask such a thing of you, but I needed a student to blend in and you where the most likely person for this job." 

Lyra nodded, but this time she understood more, how much this would affect her, effect everything.

She rose and left Dumbledore's office.

The information that was running through her mind made her head swim. She would have to travel back through time and protect the maunders, all of them, even wormtail. Someone may be trying to hurt them- but then again maybe not, who knew. She rubbed her head, she wished she did.

But why her? Why not Harry? It was his dad. Or Ron or Hermione? Anyone just not her. Her head was still spinning with these thought as she entered the gyffindor common room, and went up her dormitory.

She caught herself in the mirror as she entered the room, her long blond hair, stopping half way down her back, framing her pale-skinned face. And her eyes, light blue, flecked with dark blue searched, searched beyond her reflection, looking for the answers, the answers to so many questions.

She changed and climbed into her four-poster bed, warm soft and comfortable, but it may have been made of lead for all she slept. She tossed and turned her head still full of questions with no answers. 

What if she saw wormtail and she couldn't control herself? What if she changed things without meaning to? What if she messed up and the person hurt them anyway?

That morning she watched the sunrise. She had made up her mind; she would go and tell Dumbledore.

The castle was destred; she wondered what it would have looked like all those years ago.

She reached the stone gargoyle and it leapt aside giving her immediate access. Well, she thought, there was only one way to find out. 

And still wondering if she had done the right thing hours later, and clutching a letter in her hand she turned the time-turner over and over. 


	2. if a thousand eyes watched me for a thou...

Hey! Chappie 2 up! I know it was quick but I couldn't help myself! Thank you to the people that reviewed my story! Glad to know that you're interested! Um, you can keep guessing about the story cos I don't want to give anything away! (Evil laff)  Please keep reviewing I love to have your input on my stories! 

Disclaimer: don't own it, have read it enuff times though! Fred and George wouldn't have left so well if I had have written it!

The timeturner chapter 2 – if a thousand eyes watched me for a thousand years, they would never see me for who I truly was. (You like the title of the chapter? Made it up myself;)

Dumbledore's office melted away before her, trickling like sand through her fingers. She felt her feet touch solid ground again, she looked round.

She was standing in the same office that she had been in moments earlier, or was it years later? She gave herself a little shake, don't think about that now, and get on with the job. A voice coming from the chair in front of her made her jump.

"I am very sorry, but I am going to have to enquire to why you have just appeared in my office."

Sirius black, James potter, Remus Lupin and peter (you know I can't remember his name) where all sitting under their favourite tree in the hogwarts grounds, cooling themselves in the shade from the burning sun overhead. 

"I wonder where lily is?" James muttered under his breath. Placing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun as he peered over to the lake, where lily's friends where sitting. 

"She's showing the new girl round remember?" Lupin said

"Oh, yeah I forgot, hey, a new girl? In our year?" 

"Yeah," said Remus "apparently she's move over from America or someplace."

"Great." Muttered Sirius darkly, "just what we needed, a yank, a liked the place the way that it was."

"It's so hot!" complained peter. 

"Wormtail, do you ever stop complaining?" James exclaimed. "Oh no it's too hot, oh no, it's too cold, why do I have to be the rat?" he sang in a high-pitched whiney voice.

"Cos you look like one, that's why!" said Sirius grinning.

"Gee, thanks Sirius." Peter said whingeing.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end. "I can't believe it's only April!" 

Two figures emerged from the main entrance and started walking down to the lake.

"Hey, prongs." Sirius prodded James who had brought out his snitch and was catching it in a bored show-offy way. He missed it when Sirius prodded him, and it flew off, a speck of gold among the blue of the sky.

"Hey," he started angrily. Sirius quickly cut him off.

"It's lily," he said as her dark red hair came into focus. "And, blimey, is that the new girl?" 

Lyra walked out of the entrance hall, her eyes suddenly dazzled as she stepped into the sunlight, she blinked a few times and her eyes began to focus on the view surrounding her, hogwarts was exactly the same! She smiled suddenly a lot more comfortable.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody." Lily smiled at her, she was so nice Lyra thought, and her eyes, her eyes are exactly like Harry's.

They walked down the stone steps together talking.

"So you've come over from America?" lily asked. "Yeah," Lyra said." we moved over to America when I first started Wizzarding School, but we got homesick and decided to go back home." She jumped, it was amazing how easily the lie slipped off her tongue, that must have been why Dumbledore's had made her repeat them over and over in his office. She stared at the ground; it was still hard lying to lily though, she thought, she was so nice.

"Oh, right," said lily happily, "I wondered why you didn't have an accent."

"I don't pick them up very easily." Lyra heard her self-saying her head she thought to her self, that will explain if my English is a bit too modern, I can just say they say that in America.

They walked down the grass heading for the lake where a group of girls waved energetically at Lyra and lily. Ok, here we go, Lyra took a deep breath and walked among them.

"Hi every one," lily said, addressing the group. "This is Lyra, she'd in griffindor and she's going to sharing our room with us." A chorus of "hellos." Greeted Lyra s ears. Lyra forced herself to act normally as lily introduced her to her friends.

"This is Rachel" lily said. Rachel was a petite girl, with dark hair and eyes. Rachel smiled at Lyra, she seemed to be totally open, somebody to trust, Lyra returned the smile easily. 

"This is Allie," lily said, indicating Allie, Allie was tall a strange contrast to Rachel. The eyes that watched Lyra with interest where hazel, but rimmed with a darker brown, Her hair that was carefully plaited to her shoulders was strawberry blond. She smiled, but Lyra, as quickly as she trusted Rachel, didn't trust Allie.

"And last, but not least Chloe." Lily ended. Chloe was about average height, with a complex face and expression. Her hair, which was a copper colour, was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Sit down." Said Chloe politely.

They were soon talking happily among themselves; Lyra found her self-thinking, so this was what it was like before voldemort had emerged. She shivered uncomfortably as a breeze blew across her heart.

"Any thing wrong?" Rachel asked.

Lyra shook her head and carried on with the conversation. Best not forget what she was here for though…

"Wow, who is that with lily?" Sirius asked. The others shrugged. James still not taking his eyes off lily.

"Must be the new girl." Remus said in an off hand sort of voice. "Not so bad having a yank in the school now huh?" Remus suggested smiling. 

"Maybe a was a little hasty when I said that." Admitted Sirius sheepishly.

The sun was starting to go down.

"Lily you know that James hasn't taken his eyes off you since you got here." Said Allie giggling. "He must really like you." Lily snorted, "I'm surprised he can see me, over his inflated ego that is." The group of girls laughed appreciatively.

"Come on, let's go, it's getting cold!" Rachel said as the first evening chills reached them. They started to walk up to the castle.

"Hello ladies." A confident voice said. Lyra stared at the owner of the voice; it could only be one person. 

"Hello, I don't think that we've met before, I'm James, and these are my fine friends, Sirius, Remus and this person who we can't get rid of his peter." 

"Hi, I'm Lyra." Said Lyra, hoping to sound more confident then she felt.

"Hello Evans."  Said James slipping his arm a round lily's waist. In the closing darkness Lyra thought that she saw a smile twitching in the corners of Lily's mouth, but she pulled away a split second later.

"Aww, Evans when are you going to succumb to my charm?" James asked.

"How about, the day, when hell freezes over?" lily said sweetly.

Remus laughed," looks like your gonna have to start praying for snow mate."

They had reached the entrance hall,

"Potter, black, so glad that I found you." Said a sharp but strangely familiar voice. Lyra looked up at the staircase where the voice had come fro. It was professor Mcgonagall. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't the only one that started teaching here many years ago.

"Ready for your dentions?" she asked. And stormed out past them not waiting for a reply. "Follow me."

"Bye." Said James exasperatedly

"Bye harr- James, bye Sirius!" Lyra called, amongst the rest of them waving and shouting their farewells. She had to be careful, she thought to her self, Harry looked so much like his dad, but it wouldn't do to start calling James Harry. 

"Hobgoblin." Sirius called, they scrambled into the common room. 

"What did James and Sirius get detion for any way?" Lyra asked when they sat down.

"Oh, nothing really, there was an incident with a couple of grindylows in the prefects bathroom." Said Sirius casually. "Nothing really." There was a pause in the conversation, where every body seemed to be falling asleep where they sat. Until, finally,

"I'm shattered!" Chloe burst out. "I'm going to bed!" 

"Yeah I'll come with you," Lyra said dragging herself on to her feet. "Night everyone."

They climbed the staircase together sleepily yawning, they entered the dormitory.

"Loooooookkkkkk, there's a new bed for you," Chloe said, mid- yawn. Lyra nodded to tired to talk. Going back in time sure took it out of you she thought as she laid her head on her pillow.

"What was with you when we where with the girls?" asked James as he wiped the sweat from his brow, for their detentions they had to muck out the hippogriff stalls,

"Nothing," said Sirius loading a wheelbarrow.

"Oh," said James. "It was just that I was expecting you to, you know, set up a few jokes for me, you know look, good in front of lily." 

"Sorry mate," said Sirius, now pausing for breath, "it's just that new girl Lyra, didn't she make you feel funny?" 

"No." said James, also stopping now.

"Oh," said Sirius under his breath, "must just be me then."  

Than you every body that reviewed, I am sorry that my story isn't punctuation perfect but as I said this IS my first ever fanfiction! I will get better…………..(just kidding ya Raine I know that is three.) Thank you to people that liked it probably not a lot but you know! Tell me when you want chapter 3 and I will post it! 


End file.
